


The Adventures of Artie Ray & Friends

by artieray (xodoyoung), PigeonMaster69



Category: Alisha Ray - Fandom, Artie Ray, Elmo - Fandom, Frank - Fandom, Gee - Fandom, Satan Ray - Fandom, Snakes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crack fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xodoyoung/pseuds/artieray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonMaster69/pseuds/PigeonMaster69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Artie Ray and his journey to find true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Artie Ray & Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a CRACK FANFICTION, meaning the grammar is bad on purpose and so is the storyline (obviously I mean amazing). This is a project based off of lines drawn in paint and decorated like snakes. You're welcome.

Artie-Ray wuz an veri purty gurl-man. he Liek to were sweter vests nd polo shrts. One day, in da prk, Artie sees a vvvvv bootyful sass queen named gee-ray. They did not kno they was related or dat gee wuz marryed to frnk the cancer patient. Even thou gee-ray wuz marryed he rlly hadnt gotten it in liek foeva!!!, So he just happened to vvvvvv horny at the time when he meat artie-ray. den gee-ray sassed up 2 artie-ray and tok off hes sweater vest bcause he can. artie-ray wuz vvvvvv nervous and runs away to his sista alisha-ray for halp. artie-ray love gee-ray sososoos mvch but was veveveveve scared ov him bcause he wasnt redy. Alisha-ray wasnt the smrticleist so instead of listening to her bro she strted to stripe him of hes clothes as gee-ray was watching all this happening he also started to strip 2 and they were still in the park with every1 watching them, but thy had the sex anywayz. butt artie-ray waz a virgin nd now he isnt, oh noes!!!! gee-ray den tok artie-ray, brital (hrry) style to hes appartmint for mre, but artie didnt want mre, he waz vvvv scarred of gee-ray, butt stil loved him. when thy finally made it to gee's apartment gee throu artie harshly onto the couch and climbed on top of him cuz #geetops2k15 am i rite? It just so hapens that gee's window was open and a pupet in the apartment across from them was looking outh of the window of theirs!! And thst person was the one and only elmo!!!!111!!!!!11!!! elmo waz worry thou, becuz gee waz marryed to frnk, nd elmo knows (i know things, remember?), so elmo ring a linged frnk, but he waz in surgery becaus he waz a cancer patient. elmo den decideded to go over to gees appartmint to screamo at dem, little did he kno wut he waz abot to b involved wif. Figure out in le next chapiechap!!!!!!


End file.
